Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera system, and more specifically, to a wireless camera surface illuminator.
Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are increasingly used in outdoors and sports environments. Often, camera housings are required to protect cameras from the elements in such environments. In order to allow camera surface indicators (such as LCD screens and indicator lights) to be visible through a camera housing, the camera housing will often be composed of a transparent or semi-transparent material. Unfortunately, utilizing such materials can result in the reflection of light from the surface indicators within the camera housing and upon the camera lens. The resulting captured images can include various light artifacts or other image flaws as a result of the reflected light.